A technique is disclosed according to which an ink container for storing ink to be supplied to an inkjet head includes an electrode pair and this electrode pair is used to determine the ink remaining amount in the ink container. Specifically, according to this technique, attention is given to a point that a change in the ink remaining amount causes a change in the capacitance between the electrode pair and ink remaining amount is determined by acquiring the capacitance between the electrode pair.